


Kiss with a Fist

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Castiel, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: "What if Dean and Cas were going to get married and exactly when Dean was about to leave for court he gets a call that changes everything. 'I'm pregnant.' A few blocks away, Cas is left waiting."Prompt from Facebook.





	Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I found this angsty prompt that probably wasn't even a prompt and I just needed to feel better about it oKAy?

 

 

Today was the day. 

Today was the FUCKING DAY!

Dean could barely keep a straight face from excitement. HE'd been wanting to marry his Cas for years and today was the day. It had taken four marriage proposals over the course of two years for Castiel to finally accept. Don't judge. He knew he wanted to marry his Omega since he'd first laid eyes on him. Unfortunately, these weren't medieval times where he could just bite him and carry Cas off into the sunset. So he had to wait. Woo. And try and put his mother's wedding ring into good use.

Sam was standing next to him smiling like the proud moose he was. 'How do you feel, Dean? Nervous?'

'Hell yeah.' Dean huffed, loosening his bow tie slightly. 'But i'm ready. I'm really ready.'

The alpha was escorted out of his room by Benny, Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel was Cas's choice, considering he was his brother. But just as they reached the door, Dean's phone rang. He glanced at the screen and felt worry spike his chest.

**Cas.**

'Babe? You ok?' Dean said, turning away from his family's worried faces. 

'Dean...' Cas sniffled. 

'Cas, what is it? Are you hurt? Talk to me.'

'Dean, i'm pregnant. I just took a test.'

Something squirmed in Dean's chest. They'd talked about children, and in the end, Dean's fear of being like John Fucking Winchester overruled. Castiel, thankfully, understood Dean's fear and agreed not to have children. He claimed he was cool with being the cool Uncle to Sammy's kids that they were going to spoil rotten. He barely heard his family over his pounding heart, much less Cas who was still speaking to him. 

'...sorry, Dean, im so sorry. I know how scared you are-'

Sam, Benny and Gabriel yelped as Dean threw his phone at the wall and stormed out.

 

Castiel stood on the street just outside the court, staring at his phone and starting to cry as he waited. Pregnant, hormonal omega, remember?

He had been on the pill religiously ever since Dean and he had had a talk about children, wanting to respect his alphas wishes. But, apparently, one of Dean's stupidly fit swimmers slipped through the net. And now he was going to be left all alone because Dean didn't want kids and his parents weren't going to accept an unmarried, unmated pregnant omega so what the FUCK was he going to do?

So sue him if Anna found him sobbing on the pavement a few moments later and had to take him to lie down before the wedding start. Castiel snorted internally at that. Like there'd be a wedding. You couldn't have a wedding with only one bloody person.

He tried to tell Anna what happened, but she couldn't really understand him through the tears and the rampaging scent. So his sister gave him a juice box and held him tightly while he tried to stop crying.

Once the tears dried and Castiel was reduced to sniffling, Castiel glanced at the time and saw the wedding was due to start in ten minutes.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Dean still hasn't arrived. Then again, they wouldn't tell him, would they?

Six.

Five. 

Four.

Three.

Two.

One-

'Cas?' Anna's soft voice said, making Castiel look up from the clock. 'It's time. You ready?'

Oh god, his family would kill him and the pup. His parents had spent so much on their wedding it make Bobby choke on his beer when he saw the digits. Castiel took a deep breath. If he went up to the altar and Dean didn't show up, they'd blame him and it would give Castiel enough time to run away to Nepal to live on a trust fund set up by his grandfather.

His father was waiting for him outside the door and Castiel slipped his arm into Bartholemew Novak's, Anna walking in front in her graceful blue dress. The doors opened, Castiel saw everyone stand and the music start. Violins. Castiel loved violins but he could hardly concentrate when he saw the empty altar and everyone looking extremely confused.

Once he reached the altar, Pastor Jim Murphy cleared his throat. 'Erm, the alpha groom doesn't appear to be present. So we shall, er, start without him?' Nobody seemed to object, so he carried on. 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Castiel Novak and... Um, Dean Winchester.' Mutterings filled the room. The groomsmen looked uncomfortable and Gabriel looked about ready to tear some testicles off a certain green-eyed alpha. 'If anyone objects to this bond, please speak now or forever hold your peace.'

 

'WAIT!' 

 

Every head turned as Dean Fucking Winchester burst into the church, read faced from apparently running through a marsh. Sam had to hold Gabriel back, though he struggled slightly as Gabriel looked rabid to try and tear Dean's throat out. 

The alpha winchester stumbled up to the alpha, panting. 'Cas, cas i'm sorry. I was going for a drive then the Impala broke down five miles from here. And the quickest way was through the woods... And oh my god i'm so unfit... And I came across this small shop nearby that was selling baby clothes and I just... fuck... I just thought that anything that could be that small and innocent couldn't be scary. Baby i'm so so sorry you have no idea.'

Castiel stared, crying silently. 

 

They resumed the ceremony after Dean woke up from being unconscious because of being punched in the face by Castiel out of anger. Dean claimed he deserved much worse, but was glad Castiel forgave him. Castiel didn't object, however, when Gabriel punched Dean as well. Nor Sam. Nor Benny. Hell, even Anna took a swing.

 


End file.
